My Worst Year
by MisaoxMori
Summary: cap.7 UP!.AU. Horo quedó repitiendo. Tendrá que conocer nuevos amigos y compañeros y convivir con ello, y al mismo tiempo, olvidar viejos amores y dejar de lado viejas amistades. ¿Podrá hacerlo? .:RenXHoro:.
1. Noticia

**My worst Year**

Summary[AU Horo quedó repitiendo. Tendrá que conocer nuevos amigos y compañeros y convivir con ello, y al mismo tiempo, olvidar viejos amores y dejar de lado viejas amistades. ¿Podrá hacerlo[RenXHoro

**Sólo una aclaración xD Los dos primeros capítulos tienen un poco de "descripción", pero los próximos serán más que nada diálogos xD**

--

El día entero había sido soleado, pero justo a esa hora, la lluvia empezó a caer. Horo supo al instante que algo no andaba bien. Era evidente que no podía ir bien. Las reuniones del segundo semestre eran este día, y Horo no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser el mejor alumno, es más, era todo lo contrario. Sus constantes caídas en distintos ramos como Matemáticas, Ciencias Naturales y todo lo científico-matemático le hacían dudar de su permanencia en el mismo nivel que sus mejores amigos, pero de una u otra manera, siempre lograba pasar de curso. La puerta se abrió y cerró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La madre de Horo llegó. _No creo que este año sea la excepción…_

Mamá: "¡Horo! Ven por favor, cariño"

El grito de su madre la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Que su madre le dijera "por favor" era mal augurio. Que su madre le dijera "cariño" era aún peor. Se levantó de su cama, y fue al living, donde supuso que estaba su madre. En efecto, la vio sacándose y colgando el abrigo de piel negro que tanto le gustaba a mamá, ya que se lo había regalado papá. Nunca se dio la vuelta, pero para Horo, esto era cosa de todos los días.

Horo: "¿Qué pasa. Mamá?"

Mamá: "Quedaste repitiendo."

Y con un dedo apuntó el informe donde salían las notas del semestre que estaba encima de una pequeña mesa. Horo no supo que hacer.

TBC

**Bueno****, este es sólo el primer capítulo, y tengo listos los 7 primeros :B Este era tu regalo, Sad.Whisper, aunque claro, cuando te lo iba a pasar a tu casa, iba a estar con distintos nombres, porque es una historia ****original**** xD Lamentablemente, no dispuse de tiempo para írtelo a dejar, así que te lo "doy" ahora con forma de fic de Shaman King, que sé que te va a gustar xD El primer capítulo no es nada bueno, pero las continuaciones si xD. Feliz navidad, Sad.Whisper! Y a todos tmb xD**

**Adiós!**


	2. Cursos

**My worst Year**

Summary[AU Horo quedó repitiendo. Tendrá que conocer nuevos amigos y compañeros y convivir con ello, y al mismo tiempo, olvidar viejos amores y dejar de lado viejas amistades. ¿Podrá hacerlo[RenXHoro

**Esta es la continuación xD Ojalá les guste xD  
Una aclaración… Aquí Hao y Yoh no son hermanos, ni familiares xD. Eso, continúen con la lectura :B**

--

Horo: "Mamá, no quiero ir a clases"

Mamá: "No me importa"

Horo: "Mamá…"

Mamá: "Tú te lo buscaste, lo siento hijo"

Horo: "…" – suspiro resignado – "¿Nos pasarás a buscar temprano?"

Mamá: "Trataré de llegar antes de las 5"

Horo, Pilika: "…¬¬"

Sus manos entrelazadas se separaron. Horo y Pilika tenían que ir a ver las listas de los cursos. Su madre, tenía que ir a trabajar. Aunque no se notaba, Horo temblaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Y qué pasaba si no quedaba con ninguno de sus amigos de su nuevo nivel? De algo tenía que servir tener amigos en niveles más bajos que él. Divisó a la distancia a Anna, una de sus mejores amigas. Se saludaron con la mirada, sin decirse nada. Los negros ojos despreocupados de Horo buscaban algún indicio de sus nuevos compañeros de nivel, mientras Anna, pensando que podría herir a su amigo con sus comentarios, fundó el profundo silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

Horo: "¿Ya viste con quién quedaste?"

Anna: "¿Ah? Eh… No realmente. Quería que tu me acompañaras..."

Horo: "¿Vamos?"

Anna: "Vayamos a ver la tuya primero…"

Horo: "No."

Anna: "Bueno."

Anna tomó de la mano a su amigo y lo llevó a la lista de su nivel. Divididos en 4 cursos, el "A", el "B", el "C" y el "D", todos los alumnos buscaban su respectivo curso. Entre el grupo de gentío, divisó a Jeanne y Hao. Los saludaron con la mano, y ellos se acercaron.

Jeanne, Hao: "¡Hola!"

Anna: "Hola chicos. ¿Vieron en qué curso están ya?"

Hao: "¡¡¡Con Jeanne quedamos en el "B"!!! "

Jeanne: "Que emocionante ¬¬…"

Hao: "Eso me dolió ¬¬ Anna, quedaste en el "C" con Yoh y Lyzerg"

Anna: "Ah…"

Hao: "¿Y tú, Horo-kun, fuiste a ver las listas de tu nivel?"

Horo: "No…"

Hao: "¿Por qué no vamos juntos, Horo-kun?"

Horo: "…De acuerdo, Hao xD"

Levemente sonrojado, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hao acompañó a su amado Horo a ver la lista de alumnos de los segundo medio 2006. De los que pudo reconocer en el camino, ni uno le agradaba a Horo; unos eran muy populares, otros eran muy callados, y otros, simplemente eran idiotas. Haciéndose paso entre la multitud de gente que había delante de él, por fin llegó a las listas. Estaban divididos en 6 cursos distintos, por lo que las probabilidades de quedar con alguien conocido y además, que le simpatizara, eran nulas. Buscó el nombre "Usui, Horokeu" en las tres primeras listas, pero no lo encontró. El llamado de Hao lo sacó de su concentración y lo hizo correr hasta él.

Hao: "Tu nombre está en el segundo "E"

Revisó la lista con sus propios ojos: "Tamamura, Tamao" _Por lo menos ella es simpática… _"Tao, Ren" _¡Ah, no! Es uno de esos chicos callados. No puede ser… Me cargan… _"Usui, Pilika" _Por lo menos algo bueno… Mi hermanita…_

Hao: "¿Y? ¿Te gustó tu nuevo curso, Horo-kun?"

Horo: "La verdad es que es… interesante…"

Hao: "¿Te agradó?"

Horo: "¡Le doy mi aprobación!"

Hao: "Me alegro mucho, Horo-kun"

Horo: "Jeje… Gracias… Bueno, Hao, vamos a ver a los otros…"

Antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, en la lejanía pudieron ver a Anna, Yoh y Lyzerg (sus amigos que jugaban a ser gays), Jeanne y Matty (la eterna enemiga de Horo, sin que él lo sepa…)

Yoh: "¡Horo, hola!"

Horo: "…Hola Yoh"

Apenas los vio, Hao se dio cuenta del por qué constantemente Horo lo había rechazado y que probablemente, lo seguiría rechazando. Una triste mirada se dibujó en su rostro. Horo… Estaba enamorado de Yoh. Maldijo mentalmente. La mirada de Matty se posó en Hao, y notó su repentina "depresión"… _Hao-kun…_

Horo: "¡Hola chicos!"

Matty: "¿Qué tal, Horo? ¿Te tocó con alguien interesante en tu primer año como repitente?"

Primer golpe bajo

Horo: 0 puntos

Matty: 1 punto

Horo: "La verdad… Es que no…"

Matty: "Bueno… Vendrán otros… En tu segundo año de repitente…"

Segundo golpe bajo.

Horo: 0 puntos

Matty: 2 puntos

Horo: "…"

Matty: "¿Y qué harás cuando vayas a la Universidad? Nosotros ya estaremos en nuestro segundo año universitario…"

Tercer golpe bajo.

Matty: "…Y tú, recién estarás entrando…"

Cuarto golpe bajo.

Matty: "…Si es que logras entrar."

Quinto golpe bajo.

Horo: 0 puntos

Matty: 5 puntos.

Ganadora: ¡MATTY!

Horo: "¡Waaaa! ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme sentir mal, Matty?"

Hao: "Horo-kun…" – mirada asesina dirigida a Matty –

Lyzerg: "Hey, Horo, ¿ya viste quién es tu profesor jefe?"

Horo: "La verdad es que no…"

Yoh: "¡Oh, Lyzerg, siempre das en el blanco! ¿Será porque eres mi novio?"

Lyzerg: "Por supuesto, Yoh-kun… Sin tu amor, mi sabiduría no llegaría a tanto…"

Yoh: "Lyzerg"

Lyzerg: "Yoh…"

Yoh: "Lyzerg"

Lyzerg: "Yoh…"

Yoh: "Lyzerg"

Lyzerg: "Yoh…"

Yoh: "¡Te amo!" –abrazo -

Lyzerg: "¡Yo también!" –súper apretado –

Todos: "…¬¬U"

suena la campana anunciando la primera hora de clases del primer día de clases del año xD –

Yoh: "Bueno, que te vaya bien en tu nuevo curso, Horo… Con mi novio, nos vamos… Quedamos en el mismo curso nwn"

Horo: "(L) Gracias, Yoh. Ojalá a ti también te vaya bien…"

Todos: "¡Adiós!"

Hao: "Horo-kun…"

Horo: "¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Hao?"

Había dudado mucho si dárselo o no, pero al fin se había decidido. Lo miró un pequeño momento, antes de tímidamente darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y después cobardemente salir corriendo. Sin entender mucho, Horo se tocó la mejilla y sonrió. _Después de todo… Este podría ser mi peor año… Aunque divertido, y muy extraño xD…_

TBC

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado… Sobre mis otros fics… Ya que estoy de vacaciones, toca muuuuchas actualizaciones xD Saludos!**


	3. Conociéndose

**My Worst Year**

**Summary:** [AU Horo quedó repitiendo. Tendrá que conocer nuevos amigos y compañeros y convivir con ello, y al mismo tiempo, olvidar viejos amores y dejar de lado viejas amistades. ¿Podrá hacerlo[RenXHoro

**Aquí Horo y Ren empiezan su relación… que se hará muy importante e interesante jejeje :P Ojalá les guste, y gracias por los posts :B**

**--**

sala de clases –

Profesor: "Primero que nada, felicitaciones a todos, porque sus resultados semestrales del año pasado fueron excelentes, razón por la cual nadie de su nivel repitió. Pero del nivel anterior, uno sí ¬¬"

Horo: "… TT"

Curso en general: (_adivinen quien no)_: xDDD!

Horo: "ToT"

Prof: "Bueno, soy su profesor jefe, el señor…"

Horo: "Zapata ¬¬"

Prof: "… ¬¬ Señor Usui, ¿es que acaso quiere visitar el primer día la sala de castigos?"

Horo: "No se preocupe por eso, señor…"_ Preferiría estar ahí que acá con este viejo ¬¬_

Prof: "Mi nombre es Ryu. Díganme señor Ryu O"

Todos: Sí, señor Ryu O

Prof: "Señor Usui… ¬u¬"

Horo: "… (Sonrisa ultra falsa) ¿Sí, señor Ryu?"

Prof: "OO… vamos a elegir los puestos, ¿cuento con su permiso? ¬¬"

Horo: "…¬¬ Por supuesto…"

Curso: OÒ Me da miedo su relación…

Los 2: "…¬¬"

rato después –

Horo: "¿Por qué yo? ToT"

¿?: "…"

Horo: "Mi vida es un asco."

¿?: "…"

Horo: "Viejo CTM ¬¬"

¿?: "¿Tanto te desagrado?"

Horo: "Eh… No, no es eso, Ren…:B" (sonrisa ultra falsa)

Ren: "… ¬¬" _Como que me importara de todos modos…_

[Modo: Horo's POV

¡Por supuesto que me molesta! ¡De todos mis otros compañeros ultra ruidosos, me tocó sentarme con el súper callado Ren Tao! ¡Las personas calladas me desesperan! ÚxÙ MMm… Bueno, veamos que información le puedo sacar… Si es que habla ¬¬

Horo: "Hey, Ren…"

Ren: "Tao, para ti ¬¬"

Horo: "… TT" _Es igual a Ryu ¬¬_

Ren: "¿Qué quieres, Usui?"

Horo: "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Ren: "… ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?"

Horo: "Bueno, lo normal cuando conoces a alguien nuevo es preguntarle cosas para saber de él, como que cosas le gustan y que cosas no…"

[Modo: Ren's POV

No sé como tengo tanta mala suerte. De todos mis compañeros, me tocó al lado de un repitente, y que además, es muy bueno para hablar ¬¬… Ah… Que suerte la mía… Por lo menos es lindo… Ah, que estoy pensando… Me está mirando. Tiene lo ojos negros profundos. Y una mirada muy despreocupada. Es… Muy lindo. Creo que hace mucho calor.

Horo: "¿Qué me miras tanto? OO ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

Ren: "Eh… No"

Horo: "Bueno… Pero no me has dicho; ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

Ren: "… En Enero."

Horo: "Naciste el 91?

Ren: "…Sí…"

Horo: "¡Oh, tienes 16 años!"

Ren: "¿Sabes sumar y restar? ¬//¬"

Horo: "…¬¬ Yo tengo 16 también"

Ren: "¿Encerio?"

Horo: "Sí"

Ren: "¿Y cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

Horo: "¡Ehé! Te saqué el habla. Mi cumpleaños es en Noviembre."

Ren: "Vas a cumplir 17… Eres grande."

Horo: "Sí. Tú ya cumpliste tus 16. Eres un pequeñín xD."

Ren: "…¬¬"

Horo: "Ahh… Lo extraño."

¿Lo extraña? ¿A quién se referirá?

Ren: "A quién… TT"

Horo: "Etto…"

Ren: "… No importa si no me quieres decir."

Horo: "…"

Su mirada se ha vuelto triste. MMm… No me imaginé a Usui tan cambiante. Debe gustarle mucho. No creo que me lo diga. Después de todo, ni me conoce. Aunque en verdad, igual me molesta. ¿Quién será…?

Horo: "Está en el equipo de Basket, así que sí lo conoces."

Ren: "… ¿?"

¿Yoh-s…enpai?

Horo: "Asakura… Yoh"

Ren: "¿Te gusta Yoh-senpai, Horo?"

Horo: "WAAA Me llamaste Horo :B"

Ren: "Etto… No quise realmente… ¬///¬"

Horo: "No te creo :B"

Ren: "… TT"

Horo: "Yoh… Es un chico increíble, no crees… Es guapo, alto, inteligente, agradable, divertido, simpático, gentil, talentoso…"

Ren: "… Te gusta mucho Yoh-senpai, ¿no? Esfuérzate mucho…"

Horo: "… ¿Eh?"

Ren: "…"

Horo: "¡No! ¡No es que piense declararme o algo así!"

Ren: "…"

¿Seguro qué no te quieres declarar? ¬¬

Horo: "Yo ya lo he pensado varias veces, pero…"

Ren: "No tienes confianza en ti mismo."

Horo: "Exacto."

la campana anunciando el recreo suena –

Yoh: "¡Hey! ¡Horo! ¡Te he venido a buscar!"

Horo: "¡Yoh! e.e"

Ren: "…"

Yoh: "Sí… ¿Vamos a la sala?"

Horo: "¡Ya!"

Después de que pensé que por fin iba a poder estar algo acompañado, nuevamente me sentí solo sin la presencia de U… Horo…

TBC

**Wa primero que nada: Ren tiene una actitud rara comparada con el anime, pero hay que considerar que lo transformé directamente de un personaje ****original****, así que hay está la razón de porque tan cambiado xD Y si encuentras que Horo es un poco afeminado, tienes toda la razón, porque en la historia ****original****, Horo es mujer y se llama Kim :B xDDDD! Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo :B ¡¡Viva el RenxHoro m!!**

**Adieeuuu **


	4. ¿Conocidos?

My worst year

Summary: después de un tiempo, los sentimientos de Ren hacia Horo se hacen muy fuertes, pero todo cambiará cuando se entere de que a Hao también le gusta.

**Hay una pequeña sorpresita en este capítulo :B **

**-**

Prof Ryu: "Hoy día estudiaremos historia de Europa…"

Ren: "Mm…"

[Modo: Ren POV's

Estoy casi seguro de que veremos la primera y la segunda guerra mundial. Ya me sé todo: empezó en 1914 con dos alianzas contrincantes, terminó en 1918. La segunda guerra comenzó en 1939 por la invasión de Polonia, con Hitler al poder con la idea de agrandar el territorio de Alemania, y terminó en… Está durmiendo. Siempre en clases de Historia o cualquier otra clase con el señor Ryu se queda dormido. Se ve tranquilo cuando duerme. Lo prefiero así, todo es silencioso. Aunque talvez, sólo talvez, en estos momentos, extrañe su voz y sus conversaciones extrañas. Aunque durmiendo se ve muy bien, hasta casi parece "angelical". Mi aburrimiento es tanto, que mi mano se dirije a su pelo y comienzo a jugar con el, de un color azul que con el sol (me acabo de dar cuenta) se ve celeste claro. Miro la pizarra y empiezo a anotar, aunque de vez en cuando, mi mirada se posa en el cuerpo que está a mi lado.

la campana del recreo suena

Nuevamente me quedo pasmado mirando su despreocupado rostro dormido.

¿?: "Ren…"

Escucho mi nombre e inmediatamente miro a esa dirección.

Ren: "Hao…"

Hao: "Ven un momento…"

Ren: "Vale…"

Me paro, doy una última mirada a Horo, y me dirijo a Hao. ¿Qué querrá?

Ren: "¿Qué pasa?"

Hao: "¿Cómo ha pasado este tiempo Horo?"

Ren: "… ¿Ah?"

Hao: "¿Lo ha pasado bien?"

Ren: "…Eh… Creo. ¿Por qué?"

Acepto mi "crimen". Mentí. Aunque sonría, ría o bromee, me di cuenta de lo que simple vista uno no puede ver: Él no estaba feliz. Ni lo está. Estoy casi seguro de que es por culpa de Yoh-senpai…

Hao: "… Creo lo contrario. Horo está triste. Aunque pareciera exactamente lo contrario, no me dejo engañar. Sé que está mal y creo saber por qué. Aunque no sé porque, pero… Creo que su estado de ánimo me afecta a mi también. Es que Horo siempre ha sido tan alegre que…"

Ren: "Hao… ¿Te gusta… Horo?"

Al momento, se quedó callado. Miró hacia abajo, y un sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque muy escondida. El silencio se hace presente en la sala. No sé porqué, pero en mi interior, me siento triste…

¿?: "¿Se conocen?"

Me doy la vuelta, aunque sé perfectamente quién es, ya que es la única persona que hay en la sala aparte de los dos. Horo.

Hao: "¡Eh! Hola Horo :B"

Horo: "Hola Hao…"

Ren: "…"

Horo: "¿Se conocen?"

Ren: "Por supuesto ¬¬"

Horo: "No es obvio úxú"

Ren: "Claro que sí. Somos primos."

Horo: "¿Qué?"

Ren: "… ¬¬ Eso."

Horo: "¿Cómo se llaman?"

Hao: "Es Ren Tao Asakura ToT"

Horo: "No tenía idea… O.o"

Hao: "T.T Eso nos dolió…"

Horo: "Lo siento xD"

Hao: "Ah, sí, Horo, lo olvidaba… Yoh y Anna querían verte."

Horo ya se ha ido xD

Hao: "…"

Ren: "…"

Pero cuando se trata de él… Horo se inunda de una felicidad… Que es la misma que yo siento cuando él tan solo me mira…

TBC

**Ok, Ren es un poco sentimentalón en el fic xD Siento la demora, muy prontito subo un nuevo capítulo :P**

**Feliz año nuevo a toooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooos :B!**


	5. Fiesta

My worst Year

Summary: Yoh y Lyzerg planean algo. ¿Qué? No se sabe xD Y con su poder de convencer a la gente, Horo tendrá que convencer a Ren para hacer… algo xD

**Dahh… este capítulo no tiene nada de interesante xD. El próximo próximo capítulo es muy interesante :B jejeje bueno, espero que les guste.**

-

Horo: "¡Yoh-kun, no me esperes más!"

Yoh: "¡Hola Horo!"

Horo: "Hola :B"

Lyzerg: "Ah…"

Sentado encima de Yoh está Lyzerg rodeado por el brazo de este en la cintura que lo sujeta fuertemente. A un lado de los dos, está Anna.

Horo: "¿Me llamaron?"

Lyzerg: "Sí, Horo. Yoh y yo estamos organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Hao…"

Horo: "¿Cumpleaños…de Hao?"

Anna: "Sí."

Horo: "… :B"

Anna: "No me digas que ya lo olvidaste ¬¬"

Horo: "Por supuesto que no… Es en…"

Anna: "30 de Mayo ¬¬"

Horo: "Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua xD"

Yoh: "La cosa es que con Lyzerg queríamos saber si contábamos con tu presencia para tal acto…"

Horo: "Por supuesto, Yoh-kun"

Lyzerg: "Ah, y queríamos saber si puedes convencer al primo, Ren, ya que es tu compañero, y que tú eres experto en convencer a la gente…"

Horo: "¿Alguna indirecta? ¬¬"

Anna: "xD A que vaya también, ya que cuando le preguntamos en el entrenamiento de Basket no dudó mucho antes de decir que no…"

Lyzerg: "Creo que no tomó más de 2 segundos decidirse xD"

Yoh: "jajaja esa estuvo buena, Lyz…"

Horo: "Lo intentaré… Pero no creo que acepte."

Yoh: "Contamos contigo, Horillo"

Horo: "… "

Yoh: "Oye, Lyz… te tengo un regalo…"

Lyzerg: "¿Mm?..."

Yoh se levanta rápidamente y sujeta a Lyzerg por las manos, y, acorralándolo contra la pared, pegó su cara a la del peliverde, mientras este se sonrojaba xD

Lyzerg: "yoh-kun… aquí no…"

Yoh: "¿Por qué no? No veo el problema… Lyzerg, acá, todos ya lo saben…"

Lyzerg: "¡Oh, Yoh…!"

Horo: "… TT"

Campana fin recreo

Camino a su sala, Horo se encuentra cara a cara con Hao. Siguen su caminando normalmente, sin saludarse ni nada. Horo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; Hao, con una triste mirada. Al final, sólo Horo siguió caminando. Hao se detuvo, y después de unos segundos, termina dando la vuelta, con una lágrima en cada uno de sus dos ojos.

Sala 2do "E"

clases math –

Horo: "¿Y tú, Ren? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras primo de Hao?"

Ren: "Creí que te acordabas de los apellidos de tus amigos, puercoespín. ¬¬"

Horo: "¡Lo siento!"

Ren: "No deberías disculparte conmigo…"

Horo: "¿Uh?"

Ren: "…No tiene importancia."

Modo: Ren POV'S

Inconcientemente sonrío mientras mis ojos buscan esa mirada ida que sólo tiene él, y ese cabello al sol que casi parece celeste claro, y esa nariz tan perfecta, y esa pequeña boca ligeramente entreabierta, y ese dedo delgado que está levemente posado en su labio inferior. Definitivamente, sin duda alguna: es hermoso. Lamentablemente, nadie que alguna vez me ha interesado, se ha sentido interesado en mí…

Horo: "¿Y por qué no vas a la fiesta que los chicos están organizando a tu primo?"

Ren: "No me interesa…"

Horo: "¿Pero por qué no vas un rato, y si no te agrada, te vas?"

Ren: "No lo había pensado así…"

Horo: "… ¿Entonces? (sonríe) ¿Qué dices:B"

Ren: "… Está bien."

Pero… Su sonrisa… Siempre me gana…

Clases de gimnasia

prof. Gim: "Bueno niños, hoy vamos a empezar a ver el Basketball, así que lo primero que quiero que hagan es un simple tiro al aro…"

Horo: "Etto… No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo TOT"

Fin POVs

Las pelotas volaban. Algunas pasaban por el aro, otras caían lejos de ahí, pero todas volaban. Excepto la de Usui Horokeu.

Prof.gim. "¿Y tú, mi niño? ¿No has tirado ni una?"

Horo: "… No… uxu"

Prof.gim: "…"

Horo: "¡Ya sé! ¡**Tao Ren**!"

Ren, con una mirada interrogadora, se acercó a su compañero de curso, compañero de puesto, y compañero repitente del año anterior.

Ren: "¿?"

Horo: "¡Te obligo a ayudarme! D"

Ren: "No." (Se va yendo xD)

Horo: "¡Reen! ToT"

Ren: "… ¬//¬ Está bien…"

Horo: "¡Gracias!" (Abrazo xD)

Ren: "¡Eh! O//ó suéltame…"

Horo: "Enséñame a tirar…"

Ren: "Primero, pon este brazo así (acomoda su propio brazo), y esta otra mano…"

Horo: "… No entiendo .o."

Ren: "… TT"

Ren se pone detrás de Horo y con sus manos mueve los brazos de este hasta ponerlos en la posición correcta. Advirtiéndole que no se mueva, va a buscar su pelota y la pone en las manos de Horo.

Ren: "Ahora, tienes que apuntar al aro y tirar."

Tomando impulso, Horo dio un salto y tiró. Haciendo un tiro perfecto que cayó justo por el aro, anotando un punto.

Horo: "¡Sí! ¡Gracias Ren!" (abrazo xD)

Ren: "De nada, pero suéltame ¬///¬"

curso- xDD!

Prof. "… Uhm… (:"

TBC

**Ojalá les haya gustado :B owarii**


	6. Cumpleaños

**My Worst Year**

**Summary**: Es 30 de Mayo, saben lo que significa, no? Hao está de cumpleaños, y Horo no consigue quien lo ayude a ordenar todo. ¿Será Yoh… o será Ren?

**:D**

**-**

**30 de Mayo 2006**

Horo: "Hola, Hao"

Hao: "¡Hola, Horo-kun!"

Horo: "Oye, ¿después de clases tienes algo que hacer?"

Hao: "No realmente…"

Horo: "¿Quieres ir a mi casa a ayudarme a estudiar matemáticas? Tengo una prueba pronto, y no entiendo nada…"

Hao: "Horo-kun… Esa materia la vimos el año pasado y deberías sabértela desde entonces…"

Horo: "Bueno… Ninguna de las dos veces puse atención xD"

Hao: "xD… Está bien."

Horo: "¡Gracias, Hao! ¡Ah! Por cierto…"

Hao: "¿Mm?"

Horo: "Feliz cumpleaños…"

Hao: "…Gracias…"

Con su usual sonrisa, Horo se alejó, mientras que Hao miraba como se alejaba. Esta se dirigió a la sala del tercero medio C, el curso de su amado Yoh, su querido amigo Lyzerg y su mejor amiga Anna.

Horo: "¡Hey! Hao aceptó :)"

Yoh: "Estaba claro que iba a aceptar si tú le preguntabas, jijiji."

Anna: "Sí, esa fue una muy buena idea, Yoh-k…"

Yoh: "Lo sé, Anna, jiji"

Un largo y silencioso momento se hizo presente entre ellos. Anna e Yoh siguieron mirándose. Horo quiso acabar el silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

Horo: "Bueno, entonces… ¿Hoy día en mi casa?"

Anna: "Etto… Sí."

Lyzerg: "¿A qué hora?"

Horo: "Puedo decirle a Hao que pase por mi casa como a las cinco… Así que todos ustedes deben estar en mi casa a las cuatro máximo. Pueden irse inmediatamente conmigo a las tres :B (clara y directa mirada a Yoh)

Yoh: "No me mires a mí, tengo entrenamiento de Basketball."

Horo: "(mira a Lyzerg esperanzado)"

Lyzerg: "xD lo mismo…"

Horo: (mira a Anna ídem xD)

Anna: "También..."

Horo: "¿Estás en el equipo de Basketball?"

Anna: "En el femenino, por supuesto."

Horo: "No tenía idea…"

Yoh: "Anna es genial. En un juego 1 a 1, Anna ya me ha ganado cinco veces de 14. Siete veces le he ganado yo, y dos veces empatamos, porque lo hicimos con tiempo." (Se hacen un "chócale" con Anna)

Anna: "Sí, pero no dejaré que me ganes de nuevo, no seré tan suave la próxima vez."

Yoh: "¡Ja! Eso lo veremos…" (No se dan cuenta que sus manos siguen "Tomadas")

Horo: "… (Mirándolos) Me voy a meter al equipo de basketball también."

Lyzerg: "¿Qué? No es por nada, mi querido Horo, pero tú ni siquiera sabes apuntar al aro…"

Horo: "Te equibocas, Lyz, en clases de gimnasia estamos viendo basketball, y Ren me ha estado enseñando."

Lyzerg: "¿Ren?"

Horo: "Sí… O.O"

Lyzerg: "…" (Mira a Yoh)

Yoh: "…"

Horo: "¿Qué? Ren, aunque ustedes no lo crean, es un excelente jugador u//x//ú Tiene las mejores notas en Gimnasia."

Lyzerg: "No lo dudo."

Horo: "¿?"

Lyzerg: "Ren es el mejor novato que tenemos en el equipo de basket. Comenzó recién a mitades del año pasado y ya está a la altura de Yoh, quien está en el equipo de basket desde que comenzó primaria."

Horo: "OoO!"

Yoh: "…"

La recrea termina

Horo: "¡A las cuatro, acuérdense, adiós!"

Lyzerg: "Yoh… ¿Cuándo le van a decir?"

Anna: "Yoh…"

Yoh: "No lo sé…"

Sala segundo "E"

Ren: "¿Por qué estás tan sonriente? ¬¬"

Horo: "¿Estoy sonriente:)"

Ren: "(mira para arriba) para nada…"

Horo: "Me voy a meter al equipo de basket."

Ren: "¿Qué? O.O"

Horo: "Eso. Tú me has dicho que ha progresado bastante en clases, este deporte me está empezando a interesar y además… Podría ver a Yoh-kun jugando basket… debe verse muy guapo, ¿no crees://B"

Ren: "¬¬" _Sabía que había algo más_

Horo: "¿También tienes entrenamiento hoy a las tres?"

Ren: "Etto… Sí."

Horo: "¿No quieres faltar por mí:D"

Ren: "O///O?"

Horo: "Para ayudarme a tener todo listo antes de que lleguen los otros y así tenga tiempo de estar con Yoh-kun… :B"

Modo: POV's Ren

Todo lo que hace, piensa y dice, lo hace para obtener algo con Yoh-senpai. Tengo entrenamiento, nunca he faltado a uno, y no quiero que esta sea la primera vez, pero simplemente… esos ojos y esa sonrisa me ganan. Aunque lo que menos quiero por ahora es que Yoh-senpai y que Horo se acerque más. Pero si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar para estar más rato con él, entonces…

Ren: "Está bien…"

Horo: "¡GRACIAS!"

Prof. Ryu: "TT ¡Señor Usui, vaya a la sala de permanencia!"

Horo: "¡Pero…!"

Prof.Ryu: "Nada de peros ¬u¬"

.curso: xDD!

Ren: "…"

Horo: "TT ¡!" (Se para y se va)

Ren: "…?"

Prof.Ryu: "¡Señor Tao!"

Ren: "¿Mm?"

Prof.Ryu: "Como castigo por haber estado desconcentrándose con el señor Usui, me va a tener que responder esta pregunta: ¿Cuándo empezó la segunda guerra mundial? El año preciso." _No va a saber, pues justo estaba hablando con Usui; si no responde (lo obvio) va a sala de permanencia, jeje…_

Ren: "1939"

Prof.Ryu: "OoO (Estado de piedra xD) … ¬¬ Bien… Y como les decía…" _Realmente me jodió…_

Ren: "… TT"

Fin POV

Afuera de la sala

Horo: "Ese viejo #!$ me revienta. ¡lo odio! ¿Y si voy a espiar a la sala de Yoh-kun? e.e

Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encuentran las salas de los terceros, hasta llegar a la del "C". Está vacía.

Horo: "…(estado piedra) ó/o… Bueno, vamos a la del "B" úxu"

Cuando se asoma, ve todas las mesas ordenadas en una sola fila, y encima, pura comida. A un lado, todos los compañeros alrededor de Hao.

Horo: "Verdad que está de cumpleaños… -//u//-"

Matty: "¡Hao-kun! ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!" (Se tira encima de él xD)

Hao: "xD Gracias, Matty." _Sólo alguien podría mejorar esto…_

Prof.Fausto: "Señor Usui, ¿cómo está, qué hace acá?"

Horo: "Zapata me echó de la sala ¬¬… Además de vengo a saludar al cumpleañero…"

Prof.Fausto: "xD Pase, pase…"

Después de saludar a Hao (nuevamente) (para el gusto de Hao) (Hao lo disfrutó mucho), Horo fue a la sala de permanencia y esperó a que la hora pasara. Después, fue a reintegrarse a clases, y silenciosa, no interrumpió a ningún profesor por el resto del día. El más preocupado por esto, es Ren, que al sentarse al lado de él, encuentra más raro que nadie que Horo no le hable. Así, el reloj marca las tres pm y anuncia el fin de la jornada escolar.

Horo: "¿Me vas a ayudar?"

Ren: "Sí… Vamos…"

Sin preocuparse, Horo tomó la mano de Ren y lo dirigió a su casa.

TBC

**Ejeje el próximo capítulo trae más acción, no se preocupes… y hay mucho renxhoro y yohxhoro o.o broma, se vieene algo, eso sí… adiós:)**


	7. Elegir

**My Worst Year**

**Summary**: Es 30 de Mayo, saben lo que significa, no? Hao está de cumpleaños. Horo reúne el valor suficiente y decide declararse a Yoh! OO

--

[casa Horo

Tomó la cinta adhesiva y pegó la "F", seguida de la "E", la "L", la "I", "Z", y continuó con la "C", "U", "M", "P", "L", y antes de poder tomar la "E", su mano se encuentra con la de Horo, y cruzan miradas. Horo está pegando globos a la pared, mientras, arriba de una silla, Ren, apacible, pega las letras un poco más arriba de los globos. Apacible, hasta que sintió ese suave calor encima de su mano. Inmediatamente, su mirada se dirigió a la del chico dueño de casa y cruzó miradas con él. Él simplemente le miraba, como siempre, con mirada despreocupada, aunque su boca entreabierta mostraba algo de sorpresa. Ren, su mirada mostraba nada, como siempre, pero sus mejillas, levemente sonrojadas, mostraban que ese pequeño contacto de manos que habían tenido segundos atrás había significado algo más para él. Pero como siempre, Horo no se fija en los detalles, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su amigo. Ren siguió su labor, Horo lo miró un rato más antes de continuar él el suyo, también.

Horo: "¿Ya terminaste?"

Ren: "Sí…"

Horo: "Bien. Oye…"

Horo: "… (Sonrisa) Gracias por faltar a tu entrenamiento de básquet para ayudarme…"

Ren: "… (Se sonroja)… lo hago por mi primo, así que no te acostumbres ¬//¬"

Horo: "Si tú lo dices xD"

Fueron a la cocina a buscar la comida. La pusieron en unos platos y los dejaron sobre la mesa.

Horo: "Olvidé comprar algo para tomar…"

Ren: "Pero si hay bebidas…"

Horo: "… (Ríe) Eres un inocentón, Ren… (Le guiña el ojo) tiene que ser algo… un poco más fuerte…"

Ren: "… TT Eres un alcohólico, Usui…"

Horo: "¡Dime Horo!"

Ren: "Usui ¬¬"

Horo: "¡Horo! o "

Ren: "…"

Horo: "Malvado ¬x¬"

Ren: "Lo que digas ¬¬"

Horo: "… .3."

Ren: "No pongas caras .//."

Horo: "Bueno… ¿Acompáñame a comprar algo?"

Ren: "…" (Asiente con la cabeza)

[A las cuatro

[El timbre suena

Horo: "¡Llegaron!"

Ren: "Sí…"

Horo: "(Abre) ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Hola, Yoh-kun! ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?"

Yoh: "Una catástrofe, todo porque Ta… (Mira a Ren) Tao… ¿Estuviste aquí la hora de entrenamiento?"

Ren: "Etto… (Mira para un lado)… sí"

Yoh: "… xD!!! ¡Lyz! ¡Ren pasó la hora de entrenamiento en la casa de Horo! ¡Con él! ¡A solas!"

Lyz: "¿Qué? ¡Buena, campeón!"

Ren: "¿Eh…?"

Horo: "O//////O… ¿?"

Yoh: "Así se hace, Ren… Además, el chico no está nada de mal…"

Horo: "Etto… ò///ó No es lo que parece…"

Lyz: "Ah, ¿sí? Entonces qué es ¬u¬"

Ren: "… ¿? OÒ"

Horo: "Si miras un poco a tu alrededor, entenderás lo que hacía Ren todo este tiempo ¬//¬"

Lyz: "… ¿UhM?"

Matty: "Lyz, eres un pavo xD Estuvieron arreglando la casa para que cuando llegáramos, pudiéramos hablar en vez de arreglarla nosotros…"

Horo: "Sí… O///O" _Esta chica me da miedo. Siempre adivina todo… _"Bueno, siéntanse como en casa…"

Lyz: "Si me puedo sentar encima de Yoh estaré cómodo x3"

Yoh, Horo: "… ¬¬U"

Yoh se sienta, y al sentir el cuerpo de Lyzerg sentándose encima del suyo, se siente avergonzado, pero aún así, toma a su "novio" por la cintura, mientras se mirada se posa en una chica rubia que mira la nada. Lyzerg juega con su pelo.

Lyz: "Oye, Yoh… ¿Qué shampoo usas? Te queda tan suavecito…"

Yoh: "Es que yo me lo lavo xD"

Lyz: " ¬¬ Que andas antipático ¬¬"

Yoh: "No te enojes, amor…"

Lyz: "Muy tarde." (Se para y se sienta a un lado de Anna) "Annita, ¿qué harás mañana?"

Anna: " TT Nada contigo, está claro ¬¬"

Lyz: "¡Son todos unos malvados!" (por ahí pasa Pilika, cuando la ve, Lyzerg corre a ella) Hola :B

Pilika: "… Hola :B"

Lyz: " :B ¿Qué tal?"

Yoh: "No lo pienses siquiera, Pilika, Lyzerg es totalmente mío…"

Pilika: "Pucha uxu" (Se va xD)

Lyz: "Yoh-kun… Dijiste que soy tuyo -" (Se sonroja)

Yoh: "Por supuesto ;)"

Ren y Horo se miran

R y H: oOU

Horo: "Ren…"

Ren: "¿Mm?" (Lo mira)

Horo: "…" (Lo mira también xD)

Ren: "…¿?"

Horo: "Deséame suerte…" (Se va)

Ren: "¿Para q…? ¡No, no lo hagas! … Ya se fue… Muy tarde…"

Horo: "Yoh-kun…"

Yoh: "¿Mm? ¿Pasa algo, Horo?"

Todos miran a Horo y se silencian xD

Horo: "Etto… .///. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

Anna mira a un lado; Lyzerg mira a los ojos de Yoh. Yoh, a Anna. Todos los otros siguen mirando a Horo.

Yoh: "Sí… Claro."

Yoh se para. Horo, tímidamente le toma la mano y lo dirige a su pieza. Sube al segundo piso de su casa y abre la puerta de su pieza, dejando entrar primero a su invitado, y él, entra después del otro, y cierra la puerta.

Yoh: "¿Qué pasa, Horo?"

[El reloj marca las cinco

Horo: "Yoh-kun… Lamento haberte sacado de tu diversión con tus amigos, pero…"

Yoh: "¿Te pasa algo?"

Horo: "Nada grave… Supongo, je…"

Yoh: "Bueno, dime lo que quieras, yo estoy aquí, tío Yoh ayuda siempre que pueda."

Horo: "¡Yoh..!"

Yoh: "¿Sí?"

Horo: "¡Desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorado de tí!"

La tranquila y despreocupada mirada de Yoh se transformó en una preocupada, después de escuchar esas palabras. Su rostro se había sonrojado un poco y si mirada se desvió. Su boca se entreabrió un poco, y sus ojos decían claramente que no tenía una respuesta concreta. Horo supo al instante que esa respuesta no podía ser en lo más mínimo buena para él, así que sus lágrimas no demoraron mucho en caer.

Yoh: "No llores…"

Horo: "Yoh-kun… Te has… Quedado… Sin respuesta…"

Yoh: "A ver, Horo…" (Se acerca un poco a él, pero él se aleja) "Yo… Te encuentro muy lindo, por dentro y por fuera, una genial persona y súper amable, pero…"

Horo: "…"

Yoh: "pero… Ya hay otra persona en mi corazón, lo siento."

Horo: "…"

Yoh: "… Te dejaré solo un momento, ¿si?..."

Horo sólo asiente con la cabeza, después de dar un suspiro resignado, Yoh sale de la pieza y cierra la puerta detrás de él. La mirada ida y pasos inseguros. Al verlo, Ren supo que eso no podía ser nada bueno, y fue a la pieza de Horo. Primero, tocó la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta después de una tercera vez, simplemente entró, para ver una imagen devastadora para él. Horo está simplemente tirado en su cama y un llanto suave y despacio sale desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Ren: "Horo…"

Horo: "Ren… Ándate…"

Ren: "…No…"

Se sienta al lado de ese cuerpo que ya parecía muerto. Dudándolo en un principio, apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro, y como respuesta recibió un mojado abrazo de parte de Horo.

Ren: "…"

Horo: "… ¿Por qué… Me pasa esto a mí…?"

Ren: "…"

Horo: "Me dijo que amaba a otra persona…"

Ren: "…"

Como sola respuesta de parte de Ren, recibió unos brazos que rodearon su espalda, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él.

Ren: "… Te entiendo."

Horo: "… ¿Qué?"

Ren: "… Sé lo que es querer así sin ser correspondido…"

Horo: "… Ren…"

Y esa persona, de la cual sólo había recibido tristes, lindas y tiernas miradas, sonrisas y divertidas risas, ahora le demostraba su dolor con el llanto. Ren sólo le daba su apoyo abrazándolo. Después de unos diez minutos, se escucharon ruidos desde el primer piso, razón por la cual Ren dejó un tiempo solo a Horo.

Ren: (Bajando las escaleras) "¿Qué pasa?"

Anna: "Llegó Hao y nadie encuentra a Horo."

La mirada de Ren se dirigió a la de Yoh, quien sólo desvió la mirada. Después de un suspiro resignado, Ren habló.

Ren: "Yo sé donde está."

Anna: "¿La vas a buscar o voy yo?"

Ren: "Yo, no te preocupes."

Anna: "Bien."

Ren subió las escaleras tranquilamente: sabía que Hao tenía una paciencia que desesperaba y era capaz de esperar que le abrieran la puerta hasta las diez de la noche, y además, tenía la certeza de que Horo no se iba a mover de donde estaba. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que Horo sí se movió. Una botella de cerveza vacía en el suelo le indicó lo que su amigo había hecho.

Ren: "¿Horo?"

Horo: "Mm…"

Ren: "… (Suspiro) Estuviste tomando…"

Horo: "¿Y qué si lo hice?"

Ren: "A mi no me molesta. El problema no es que fue un vaso, o dos; fue una botella entera. En menos de media hora, estarás completamente borracho."

Horo: "No me importa…"

Ren: "… (Suspiro resignado) Bueno… Hao llegó. Todos están esperando que le vayas a abrir."

Horo: "YA voy… escóndanse mientras…"

Echó una última mirada preocupada al chico, y se fue de la pieza, y mientras bajaba las escaleras, dijo de una manera fuerte sin gritar, que Horo ordenó que se fueran a esconder, pues ya bajaba a abrir a Hao. En efecto, al llegar al primer piso, se vio al dueño de casa bajando las escaleras, y con un dedo en la boca, le dijo a sus invitados que guardaran silencio. Cuando verificó que desde la entrada nadie se veía en su escondite, abrió la puerta. Hao sonreía y venía cargado con un libro, un cuaderno y dos lápices. Lo hizo pasar, y con sus dedos contó "1, 2, 3" y "¡Sorpresa!" todos salieron de su escondite. Hao no entendía nada, mientras recibía saludos y regalos de todos sus amigos. De pronto, su primo se le acercó.

Ren: "Feliz cumple sorpresa, Hao…"

Hao: "¿Cumple sorpresa?"

Ren: "No me mires a mi. Fue idea de Lyz-senpai, Anna-senpai, Yoh-senpai y Horo…"

Hao: "… ¿Horo?"

Ren: "Ajá…"

Hao, al darse vuelta para darle las gracias a su amigo, se encontró con un Horo tirado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y sujetado por Lyzerg y Anna.

Hao: "¡Horo-kun! ¿Qué te pasa?"  
Horo: "Sólo… UN poco mareado, cariño…"

Hao se sonroja. _¿Desde cuándo me dice cariño?_

Hao: "Horo… ¿Estuviste… tomando?"

Horo: "¿Cómo se te ocurre, yo, tomar?"

Hao: "Estás ebrio…"

Horo: "No, no lo estoy…"

Hao: "…"

Todos reían, menos Hao, Ren, Yoh y Anna. Sentaron a Horo en una de las sillas del comedor, junto a Lyzerg.

Lyz: "¿Qué te pasó, Horito?"

Horo: "Tú… No me hables así…"

Lyz: "¿Qué te hice ahora?"

Horo: "Estoy… mareado… Todo me da vueltas…"

Lyz: "Así que definitivamente, Horo-chan, estuviste tomando, ¿ah?"

Horo: "Eso… No es de tu incumbencia…"

Lyz: "¿No lo es?" (Se acerca poco a poco a Horo)

Horo: "No…"

Lyz: "¿Estás seguro?" (Casi besándolo)

Horo: "…No…"

Ren se pone entre ellos.

Ren: "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Lyzerg-senpai?"

Lyz: "¡Ah! Nada, Ren, estaba comprobando cuan ebrio está…" (Se para y se va donde Yoh)

Ren: "…" (Mira cómo se va) "Bueno, tú…"

Horo: "¿Yo qué?"

Ren: "Son las 18:30… Te vas a dormir."

Horo: "No eres… Mi mamá…"

Ren: "¿No?"

Horo: "¡No!"

Ren: "Bueno…"

Hace como que se va, y así Horo cierra los ojos, y apenas lo hace, Ren, se acerca de nuevo a él y lo toma entre sus brazos y se lo lleva.

Horo: "¡Ren me quiere violar!"

Ren: "… (Se sonroja) Sí, te voy a violar, pero si no te dejas de gritar…"

Horo: "Si me callo, ¿no me violas?"

Ren: "… TT No…"

Horo: "Bien…"

Mientras suben las escaleras, todos los miran, en especial un par de ojos cuyo dueño es el primo del chico que llevaba en sus brazos al dueño de casa.

[En pieza de Horo

Ren: "(Baja a Horo) Bueno, ahora, te desvistes y te metes a tu cama…"

Horo: "Creí que dijiste que no me violarías (sonríe)"

Ren: "(Sonrojado, cierra los ojos)… No lo voy a hacer…"

Horo: "Ah." (Se empieza a sacar la remera)

Ren: (Al verlo se ultra sonroja y mira para otro lado) "Podrías haber avisado…"

Horo: "Ren…"

Ren: "¿Mm…?" (Da vuelta la cabeza hacia él)

Horo: "No quieres… ¿Dormir conmigo?"

Ren: "(Ultra sonrojado)… ¿Ah?"

Horo: "Y así… (Risitas) cumples tus fantasías sexuales conmigo xD"

Ren: "(Más que rojo)… ¿AH?"

Horo: "Sé que te gusto…"

Ren: "… ////O"

La cara de sorpresa y vergüenza de Ren demostraba que lo que Horo había dicho era cierto. Se sonrojó completamente y miró hacia abajo, mientras Horo lo abrazaba con el torso desnudo. Los deseos le estaban ganando a Ren, y sus manos se estaban dirigiendo a ese cuerpo que exigía atención, pero la verdad, Ren no sabía que opción escoger: Si el deseo o el del amor. Cuando al fin se decidió, tomó a Horo de un brazo y lo lanzó a su cama, mientras, después de sacarse la chaqueta y tirarla lejos, él se recostó encima del otro; no iba a dejar que la "otra opción" le ganara.

TBC

**Ohhhh! Que fuerte!! ¿Ren se aprovechará de Horo o no? e.e Lamento mucho la demora, pero se me había quedado el cuaderno mágico donde tengo los capítulos en la casa de mi papá y yo vivo con mi mamá xD bueno… hasta el próximo capítulo:B**


End file.
